Stop kissing my eyebrows like it arouses me
by TwinKoi
Summary: Matthew and Alfred are getting ready for a night on the town with Arthur, only to have the stubborn Brit change his mind. So the brothers do the next logically thing...get the duct tape.


"Hey! Al! Stop that!" whined Matthew as he playfully elbowed his brother back, the two of them fighting for the bathroom mirror. Alfred only grinned wider and leaned heavily against Matthew as he fixed his tie. Matthew chuckled and shoved at him ineffectively, trying to gain some space.

"Oi, Arthur, you ready," asked Alfred loudly, leaning back to peer into the bedroom. Matthew took the chance to claim the mirror and finish preening himself. It was obvious to see that the brothers were excited to spend the night out with Arthur.

"I'm not going!" yelled the British man back, causing the brothers to freeze and look at each other in confusion. Arthur was just as happy to go out as they were a few minutes ago.

"What? Why not? Hey! Arthur!" Alfred stormed into the bedroom with Matthew at his heels, as Arthur start stripping off his tie and jacket. Alfred knelt down and tried to wrestle the Brit back into his jacket, only causing Arthur to flail around more and rip off his dress shirt and belt.

"Y-You wanker! Get the fuck off me!" growled Arthur as he bodily shoved Alfred back. Alfred pouted sadly, his brows furrowed as he tried to figure out what caused Arthur's sudden change of heart.

"Arthur...What's wrong?" he asked in a calm and slow voice, as if trying to hide the fact that he was trying to sneak the dress shirt back onto Arthur.

Arthur huffed loudly and swatted at Alfred, "I just changed my mind. I don't want to go out anymore."

"Arthur, please? You know you want to go out."

"Get off me! I said I don't want to!"

"You're going with us whether you like it or not! Matt, grab his arms!"

Matthew blinked at his brother sheepishly, taking a hesitant step towards them, only to flinch as Arthur squirmed around more violently in Alfred's grip and glare up at Matthew.

"Matthew, stay back! You always were a good child, now listen to me!" barked Arthur, his emerald eyes full of defiance.

"Come on, Matt. Just grab him!" begged Alfred, bear-hugging Arthur from behind to keep him from escaping.

The Canadian gulped and lunged forward to pin Arthur's hands down at his sides. Arthur growled and tried to pull his hands free, but Matthew kept a firm grip on the smaller man.

"Good job, Matt!" said Alfred proudly, as he worked Arthur's belt back through the loops. Arthur didn't protest anymore, but was currently glaring daggers at Matthew.

"You can glare all you want, but you did this to yourself," said Matthew, matching Arthur's glare. Any other day, he would have listened to Arthur loyally, so happy just to be recognized. But the Brit bruised his feelings by refusing to go out all together. So, he was going to help his brother get Arthur out of the house.

"Oi! Don't you dare glare back at me!" snapped Arthur, trying to pull his wrists free.

"Next the shirt," said Alfred almost cheerfully, nodding to Matthew to let go. The second Arthur was free, he tried to make a go at the door, only to be pinned against the floor by the heavier American.

"GET OFF ME! AHH! I MEAN IT" screeched Arthur, trying to buck Alfred off.

"Hey, Matt. Got any duct tape?" asked Alfred with a large smirk.

Matthew nodded and trotted over to his closet and dug out a roll of tape. Alfred successfully pinned Arthur's hands behind his back and made room for Matthew to start taping his wrists together.

"Bloody hell! Are you two serious? Let go of me!" growled Arthur, trying to stand up.

"Looks like we'll need to tape your legs too," said Alfred, taking the tape from Matthew once Arthur's hands were secure. Arthur started to thrash around wildly, kicking out at Alfred as he growled. Matthew held onto Arthur, trying to keep him still, somehow getting stuck beneath Arthur from all his moving about. Arthur's head landed on Matthew's shoulder as the Canadian held his arms down so he wouldn't rip the duct tape.

As Arthur tried to twist away from Matthew, his head turned into Matthew's hair, causing his protests to stop for a brief moment.

"...Matthew...your hair is so soft," said Arthur, completely distracted.

"Ahaha!" exclaimed Alfred, taping Arthur's ankles together and then his knees, just to make sure he wasn't going anywhere. "Your hair is such a distraction, bro!"

Matthew flushed slightly and wormed his way out from underneath Arthur, smoothing out his shirt self-consciously.

"Let's get him up on the bed," said Alfred, lifting up Arthur's lower half. Matthew nodded and tried hoist Arthur up by his shoulders, but the man had become dead weight and he feared hurting Arthur. "Or...we'll just leave him on the floor...Hey!"

With that Alfred grabbed Matthew's laptop and started searching for something, pulling up a music video. "Since you won't come willingly, Arthur, we'll just leave you in here till you change your mind," said Alfred with a dark grin. He played the Justin Bieber music video and motioned Matthew to follow him.

"What? Don't you dare! Get back here and untie me!" yelled Arthur, trying to break free of the tape.

"See ya, Arthur," said Alfred as he shut the door and happily pranced off to the kitchen. Matthew shook his head with a smile and followed him. Alfred got himself a glass of water and leaned against the counter proudly, taking a long sip.

"Ahhhhh, wrestling someone like that really takes it out of you," he said, the grin never leaving his face for a moment.

"...I think I hear duct tape ripping," said Matthew, slowly inching back to the bedroom. Alfred rushed for the door and peeked in, only to laugh and waltz in. Arthur had managed to sit himself up and chew at the tape around his knees, biting off little pieces at a time.

"And what were you gonna do after that? Your feet and hands are still taped," said Alfred, looming over Arthur in amusement.

"I was going to get some bloody scissors!"

"With what hands?"

"I would have figured something out!"

Alfred snorted and sat behind Arthur, pulling the squirming nation in close. He tilted the other's face towards him and kissed him roughly, muffling Arthur's loud protests. Matthew averted his eyes to the floor and tried not to look, feeling a tiny bit awkward.

"N-No! Stop that!" yelled Arthur, trying to sit up, only to be pulled back into Alfred's lap by his shoulders. Alfred kissed at his neck and ear wetly; Matthew wasn't quite sure if his brother was trying to piss Arthur off more or calm him down.

" Stop kissing my eyebrows like it arouses me!" yelled Arthur loudly, trying to shrug Alfred off.

Alfred only laughed loudly and continued to kiss at Arthur, "Will you go out with us now?"

"No! You tied me up and left me here! HELP! RAPE!"

"Ahaha, shh! Please?"

Arthur glared long and hard at the American grinning over his shoulder before huffing and giving up, "Yes, fine. Now untie me!"

"You heard him, Matt. Get the scissors."

Matthew smiled brightly and retrieved the scissors, hopping up on his bed to watch as Alfred carefully cut away at the duct tape silently, as Arthur hissed and rubbed at his stinging wrists. Alfred moved onto the his legs, wincing as Arthur whined in pain.

"I-I'm guessing you two are silent because you realize what you have done," he said, trying to be scolding.

Alfred snorted and grinned up at Matthew, "Nah! It was awesome, right?"

"Yeah, so awesome. And worth it," said Matthew, echoing his brother's smile.

* * *

This was based off of true events. Our Arthur refused to go cosplay with us...so Alfred and I did the logical thing and tortured Arthur until they agreed. If I wrote this fanfiction, Arthur agreed to come along willingly. So, here you are, Arthur!


End file.
